Memories of You
by Creepypasta-Nick Cat Ripper
Summary: When Shadow inexplicably disappears,Rouge's world falls apart. Can she see Shadow again?


**Here I am with a new story!**

**It's a Shadouge story narrated by both Shadow's and Rouge's three months ago I finished playing Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky (beautiful game BTW) and I cried very much at the end! (why are you looking at me in that way?!Even boys cries!)**

**The characters belongs to Sega,the game PMD belongs to Game Freak and the story belongs to me.**

_**Shadow POV**_

We did have defeated Mephiles,my and Rouge,are returning to ,besides my colleague,is my best friend... but I can feel that something is changing inside first I considered her only as an ally,but with time I got fond of her and we became best now I don't see her as a friend anymore.I see her more than a best friend,but I don't know what.

...ngh... why am I feeling so strange?I've got a bad feeling...

"Hey,Shadow!"

A voice wake me up from my voice is Rouge's.

"Uh?Yes Rouge?What were you telling me?"

"Uh nothing... are you ok,Shadow?I think you're... a bit strange."

"Tsk,are you serious?I can't feel ,I'm the Ultimate Life ,don't worry for me."

"Ok... well,let's go!The others are probably asking themselves about us!Come on!"

I nod and I follow her and... what the- I DON'T FEEL MY LEGS ANYMORE!What the heck is happening to me?!And where does this dazzling white light come from?!Is it... coming from my body?!Am I... disappearing?Again?But why?I'll be back or I'll die?I have to say goodbye to this world,to everyone... to Rouge.

_**Rouge POV**_

I don't hear Shadow's footsteps.I'm slowly getting worried,so I walk towards him.

"We need to hurry up,do you understand Shad-"

No...no... please... don't tell me he's going to...

No... I can't believe it... I don't want to believe it!Don't tell me he's going to disappear again!

I don't want to loose him again!

"Sh-Shadow!Wha-what's happening to you?!"

"Rouge... I think... I think this is a last goodbye."

I knew it.I feared it.I can't believe ?

"A-a last goodbye?!Shadow... I don't get it!"

"Well,when I saved you from Mephiles' attacks,he cursed me."

"What?"

"He told me that if I defeat him... I'll follow him."

if Shadow defeats Mephiles he'll follow him,it means...

"Y-you-you'll dis-disappear?!Ag-again?!Shadow... I... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITHOUT YOU!"

Some tears begin to fall from my eyes.I don't want Shadow to see me like would be really pathetic.

"I you'd think I'm a stupid for crying like ,but I can't deal with it.I'm pathetic."

"Rouge,why would I think that about you?Pathetic?I hope you're joking!If this is my last moment here,I'm feeling good about being with someone like you."

I can't believe what Shadow has ?Of all the people?Oh Shadow... I'd never expected something like 's so... sweet.

"Oh,Shadow... I..."

I can't resist anymore.I embrace him with all the strenght I have.I bury my face in his warm and soft pectoral white fur,in a clear-cut contrast with my cold tears,dead and filled with sadness and sorrow.

_**Shadow POV**_

What?Is she... hugging me?Why I feel this heat on my face?And why are my cheeks becoming dark red?!Am I blushing?

No one has never hugged me before,even 's so unexpected.I clasp her waist in my strong arms and I lay carefully my chin on her head.

"R-Rouge,you never hugged me before..."

"That's why I'm doing it right now.I could do it anytime before,but I didn't.I'm a stupid..."

"Rouge don't even try to think something like that!You're the best person in this damned world!And you'll be like this also without me!"

I say to her a bit angered.

But she continue to cry.

" 's not true,at all!Don't say that!You are the one who has bring the light in my darkened life!You are the one who has made me a better person than I was before!You are the one who has made me know what is friendship!I would give away all of my gems if it wouldn't make you leave!You... you... YOU ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN MY LIFE!"

...I... can't... believe... it...

Me?The most important thing in her life?I knew Rouge really cared about me,but really that much?

Rouge is people say that she's really cruel and egoist,but I'm really sure that if they could know her as I do they'd change their tamed the fierce tiger I am and she made it become the most docile kitten.

I embrace her with more strenght and I let,without realizing it,some tears fall from my eyes.

_**Rouge POV**_

I feel his warm tears falling on my head making wet my fur,like the rain usually does.I can't hide it knows 's pretty an idiot could figure out now that they're taking my world,my life,him away I realize what I feel for Shadow.

The light is getting brighter and Shadow separes from me,with his eyes a bit languid.

"Goodbye... Rouge..."

I try to don't cry,but I can't.I don't want to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Shadow,I'll never forget you."

_**Shadow POV**_

I'm disappearing right will happen to me?I don't know what does the fate reserves for only thing I know is that I need to say goodbye to her.

I... this feeling... is that... what I think?Is probably the feeling where you want to stay with someone forever,to protect this someone and never let her or him go?Is that... the word which starts with L?

I think... that's that feeling.I need to tell needs to know must know it!

"Rouge,I-"

But I disappear,just a second before she would know the truth.

Rouge... forgive me... I failed...

_**Rouge POV**_

No... no... no... no...

Please... tell me that's not true!

Tell me that's only a nightmare.A really horrible nightmare.

If this is a bad dream,I beg someone to wake me up from it right now.

Or that's the sad and cruel reality I know.

I can't believe he left when he was saying again?In a last attempt to have him with me I call out his name.

"Shadow?Shadow?!"

It's useless.I can call him how much times I want,but he'll never call me only answer I have is from the echo,which answers to me with the same words I said.

That's ?Calling someone you loved and the only answer you get is not by this someone,but instead by the 's what's dreadful.

How can I forget him?Now,desperate and hopeless I cry his name out loud to the sky.

"SHADOW!"

I kneel 's so is him?He disappeared so many ,instead of him,not me?I'm cruel and sneaky.I don't deserve to ... why... again?

I start to between the tears his name escape from my lips.

After some crying,I get up and I go to home.I focus my mind on the return,but my thoughts focus on Shadow.

Oh,Shadow... how can I live without you?I'm all alone you can help me through this horrible nightmare the world is becoming.

I am at the end of that impervious breathing deeply,I spread my wings and I I'm getting far,I look for the last time at the Tower of the ,we defeated it's illuminated from the is so wonderful.

"Wow,I never expected that the Tower of Oblivion was so beautiful in the twilight.I'm getting far from it,I'm getting far from the twilight... I'm getting far... from Shadow..."

A tear rolls down my cheek and I fly faster.

_**Shadow POV**_

...

...rgh... what... happened to me?

...am I... dead?

What a nightmare...

W-wait... that wasn't a nightmare!It was the cruel reality.

Me and Rouge had fall apart,again...

I'm sorrounded by darkness and,for the first time in my life,I'm afraid of it.

Long ago I always felt protected by her,I trusted now she makes me feel unprotected,afraid,alone,dead...

I'm feeling like something is observing me and as I turn back,it will attack me...

"Heheheheeheeheeehheeheheehheheeh... here you are,Shadow the Hedgehog,my friend."

What the- that laugh,that voice... I recognize it.I can't believe him?Of all the people why,WHY I have to be trapped here with him?!

"Grr... WHERE ARE YOU?!COME HERE,YOU COWARD!"

I snarl.

I hear another laugh and slowly two creepy eyes appear in the eyes are coloured of a blood red,with light green 's really disturbing,but the hate I have inside me is reacting.

"MEPHILES!WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

I growl at him.

He laughs again and looks at me.

"Oh Shadow... I thought you were more smart... Don't you understand? If I die,you'll die... if I suffer,you'll suffer... if I'm being tortured,you'll be tortured too..."

Grr... no one can feel my frustration...

"Do you like the oblivion Shadow?It's very illumaneted here,don't you think?... What do you have in your heart right now?... Hatred,madness,regret,fear,revenge... those are the feelings which persecuted me... like I'll persecute you... FOREVER!"

Stop... I don't want to hear you!Get out of here!Leave me!

"LEAVE!LEAVE!LEAVE!"

He laughs and finally leaves.

_**Rouge POV**_

Ah!Home sweet home!I finally came back!Sonic and his friends are coming to me!

Everyone asks me if I am ok and-

"ROUGE,WHERE IS SHADOW?"

Omega asks me the only question I didn't want to answer to.

What do I do?

Do I tell a lie?Or do I tell the truth?

Ok.I'll tell the truth.

I tell them of the discover of The Tower of the Oblivion,the fight against Mephiles,his defeat.I also tell them of Mephiles' disappearance... and Shadow's.

They can't believe it.

All of them are devastated,but no one can be more devastated than me.

"Oh,Shadow..."

_**Shadow POV**_

I am all only company I have here is the can I do?

"Rouge..."

The only person I want by my side.

I am alone.

"Shadow... you are not alone."

Th-that voice... it can't be... she can't be in a place like that!

Is that...

"M-Maria?Is... is it really you?"

"Yes, 's really me."

Some tears are falling from my eyes.

"Ma-Maria... I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything.I saw everything about you... and her."

How can she know it?What do I say?Oh,damn it...

" I have to do?What did I do?"

_**Rouge POV**_

Three months are three months have been very tiring.I want to go to the least,to relax my mind.

On my path I cross Tails.

He notices me.

"Hey Rouge!"

"Hey fox-boy!Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Sonic's 're having a party 's to celebrate your return."

"Hmm... it sounds first I have to do something I'll come later."

He nods.

"Ok!Bye!"

After leaving,I return on my steps.

...

Finally,the 's why I wanted to come 's so beautiful and peaceful 's an awesome place.I love it.

When I was young,about 11 or 12 years old,whenever I had a problem or I felt bad,I went here and I felt in peace with myself.

What a beautiful sentation.I wonder the last time I went here... oh,now I remember!The last time I went here was... the last time I went here was when me and Shadow have seen the times,beautiful moments... things that will never come back.

In my head I live again those I first met Shadow on Eggman's he saved me from Prison he died on the we founded the Team Dark along with he defeated Devil we first met he,Sonic and Silver saved the world from when he disappeared,leaving me alone.

Those memories,despite the long time,are still alive in my hurt me,but at least they are memories of a life,memories of a friendship... memories of Shadow...

Why?Why did you leave me now that the world is finally safe?Why did you have to go?Why?SHADOW WHY?!

I kneel down.I can't do anything...

I hear a familiar voice from afar.

"Hey Rouge!Where were you?Everyone was so wor-"

He gasps.

"Ah!Rouge!What's happening?Are you ok?"

I embrace him.

"Oh !"

He is really surprised.

"Woah!Hey,Rouge calm 's with you?What's the matter?"

I continue to cry in his chest.

"T-Tails... he's gone... and he'll never come back!"

"Oh... right."

I try to calm down,but my tears can't stop falling.

"Sh-Shadow... I love you."

I whisper.

_**Shadow POV**_

I can't stop thinking about her...

"You miss her,uh?"

I barely nod.

"Do you want to return?"

D-did she ask me,what?!

"Please Maria,I want to return.I want to return.I want to return to Rouge."

I can't see it,but I can feel that she smiles.

"Well,if you want to meet Rouge and she wants the same.,maybe... you maybe meet again."

From nowhere a small portal appears.

"This is my 'thank you' to you,Shadow the brang happines and peace in the humans' hearts,but more important, you brang love in a special girl's go Shadow and make her happy."

I nod.

"I will."

I say goodbye to her and I jump in the portal.

_**Rouge POV**_

I can't stop thinking about him.

Behind me I hear a small shake my shoulder.

"Rouge!"

"What?"

"Stand up an-and look behind you."

I do as he says.

Oh my God!It can't be.

He was here... HE WAS ALIVE!

"Shadow..."

"Rouge."

"Oh,Shadow!"

I run to him and I embrace 's a beautiful hugs black,red and white fur tickles my nose.I caress his quills.

That's and one but us.

"Shadow how did you-"

"It's not important 's not important..."

What moment such as perfect as this to say him all the feeling I have towards him?I don't mind if they'll be returned or it now will hurt less than never knowing it.

"Shadow... there's something I wanted to say to you,for a long time.A very long time."

"What do you want to say Rouge?You know that you can tell me anything."

I separate from him and I start to tell him what I feel.

"Shadow,we know each other for a long time.I know you and you know there's something you don't know about should I tell you?Shadow when you left me,I felt like the whole world collapsed on me and my heart was broken in millions of don't know what and how much I would give away to see you again,even for a second or two.I felt myself ,I can't hide it anyway: I missed you,very much.I know that you'll stop me because I know that you don't like when someone speaks so much to say a thing,so I'll tell you loud and clear... Shadow I love you!"

_**Shadow POV**_

...

I just can't believe it.

She loved me for so much time... and I never realized it?

I see her crying,I approach her and I say:

"Sorry if I didn't realize it before,but I love you too,Rouge."

_**Rouge POV**_

Did he say the three words I always hoped?Did he say 'I love you'?

Shadow...

I approach my lips to his and...

We kiss...

I can't believe it...

He's kissing me.

The day I always waited for has finally come.

I dreamed about this kiss,but now it's 's not a dream.

Me,Rouge the Bat,I'm kissing him,Shadow the Hedgehog.

If this is a dream,please,don't wake me up.

_**Shadow POV**_

So... this is a kiss,isn't it?

Mmh...

It feels really good...

Rouge kisses very well.

...

Could I be so blind?

The love of my life has always been by my side and I never realized it.

But now I know the meaning of true love...

Thank you,Rouge.

You are the one who made me realize that there was something more important than revenge: love.

**_Rouge POV_**

After that beautiful kiss,we embrace each other.

Some meters afar,I see Tails,who's looking at me with a smile on his lips.

Then he 's probably going at that party he told me about.

I follow him,but a hand grabs my wrist.

That hand is Shadow's,who's smirking at me.

"Where do you think you are going?"

I get free from his grab and I ran away.

"Follow me and you'll discover it!"

I tease him and I run off.

**_Shadow POV_**

I giggle and I follow her.

A soft breeze caresses my fur: I look at the sky and I smile.

"Maria,it is what you wanted,right?Making happy everyone in the is what I promised you and what I want to I want to say only a thing to you Maria: thanks."

Then,I run off.

Well,I can say goodbye to my loneliness and I can live a new life with Rouge,and I'll be with her,forever.

**_ The End_**

**Well,hope you liked it!Bye!**


End file.
